Field of the Invention
A sheet-guiding device for sheets of a sheet processing machine, in particular, in the region of a turner device, in which the sheet is accepted from an upstream impression cylinder, turned by a turner drum and transferred to a following impression cylinder.
Particularly in a single-drum turner device, lightweight grammages tend toward a very unstable sheet run in the storage region and, therefore, below the turner drum at relatively high printing speeds in turning operation, which can lead to the undesirable formation of folds and bending in the sheet or the grammage and, thus, impairs the quality.
German Patent DE 44 24 968 C2 has already disclosed a sheet-guiding device that is disposed below the turner drum and can be acted on pneumatically. In this document, it is intended that the sheet be drawn against a guide plate of the sheet-guiding device by the application of vacuum, for example.